


Knight

by Emma (KarasunoShugoshin)



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: Blood, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasunoShugoshin/pseuds/Emma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Delico is hurt, Yang will always rush to his side. </p><p>(This is meant to be set when Nic and Worick were still part of the Monroe household and Yang and Delico were in their teens and just getting used to being members of the guards.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight

“Delico, are you alright?!”

Yang rushed across the distance to where his friend had collapsed against the dirty brick wall of the back street, hand clasped over his arm, his white shirt-sleeve soaked through with blood.

The gunfire had already ceased and the ambush was over just as quickly as it had begun, but Delico, who had been the first to sense the attack from his position in the rear guard, had opted to call out a warning to the guards in front of him, rather than moving immediately to defend himself.

While his actions had saved the rest of the Monroe household from any injuries, Delico, however, had been shot.

“I’m fine, it’s just a graze,” Delico insisted, as Yang finally arrived by his side, dropping to his knees next to him. “But the representative?! Is he—?” he shouted, his uncovered amber eye going wide with panic.

“Don’t worry,” Yang reassured him, “Nico-nii got all of them before they even got close.”

“Oh…that’s good…then…” Delico gasped. The news that their boss had been saved from harm seemed to relieve Delico, but at the same time, it seemed that the sensations of pain Delico had been holding back by his worries came flooding back all at once.

“Delico?” Yang asked, the grimace on his friend’s face suddenly alarming him. He moved to inspect the wound on Delico’s arm more closely, and noticed that despite the pressure Delico was applying the wound, blood continued to seep through his fingers.

“What the hell! This is not ‘just a graze,’ dammit!” Yang yelled, quickly undoing his top buttons and pulling his shirt over his head, balling it up and pressing it against his friend’s arm.

“Wait…your shirt will get—” Delico protested as Yang moved his hand away to tie the clothing tightly around his bicep.

“Do you think I give a fuck about a shirt?” Yang growled, anger and frustration making his voice sound rougher than he’d necessarily intended. “Delico, don’t do this to me.”

“But…” Delico resisted weakly, looking away and fingering his tags with his blood stained fingers. “It was….my… You shouldn’t…”

Yang hated this about Delico—about his childhood friend, and the person who meant more to him than anyone else in the world. He hated that Delico always treated himself as if he had no value, as if he were a thing that could be—and should be—freely cast away if it benefitted others.

 _“It’s just the way they are, Yang. Twilights are like animals. They have to serve and protect humans to survive. There’s no use getting upset about it,”_ their boss and protector, Daniel Monroe, had once told him.

But Yang wasn’t going to accept it. He refused to accept it. Not with this person. Not with Delico.

Yang reached out and brushed Delico’s fringe away from his forehead, revealing his stunning different colored eyes—amber and blue. Those eyes looked at him apprehensively, but with such endless trust that Yang felt a swell of emotion and then words—words he was still too afraid to say—appeared in his thoughts.

He wondered if—or perhaps, rather, he hoped—Delico could read those thoughts in moments such as these when they seemed to fall into each other through the connection of their gazes.

But right now, Yang had far more important things to do than get lost in Delico’s eyes, as beautiful as they were. He pulled himself away from his gaze and reached into his own pocket for his phone, quickly scrolling through his contacts for the right number.

“Rick-nii? It’s Yang,” he said into the receiver when his call was finally picked up. “Delico’s been shot. I need to take him to Theo-sensei.”

 _“Eh? Delico-chan?! I’m coming over right now!”_ Worick exclaimed over the line.

“What? No, it’s fine. I can take care of him my—”

_“Forget that. We’ll take the car. It’ll be faster that way.”_

“Wait, but who’s going to guard—?”

_“Geez Yang, I’m not an idiot. Nic’s gonna stay with Monroe-san.”_

“Oh, I see. Well, if Nico-nii stays then…I guess it’s fine….”

_“Hehe. Are you sure it isn’t just you being possessive of your beloved, Delico-chan?”_

“What?! I am _not_ being possessive. Don’t fuck around, Rick-nii.”

Yang heard one last chuckle from Worick before the line went dead. He was a bit irritated at the older boy’s teasing, but Worick had always taken good care of him and Delico since they were kids. He always knew the right thing to do when things got serious.

Yang turned back to Delico, who was looking paler than before. “Ok, just hang in there,” he said, reaching for Delico’s uninjured arm and slinging it over his shoulder, helping him to his feet. “Rick-nii is bringing a car.”

“I’m fine….” Delico protested, trying to pull away. “I don’t…need…” he started to say before his knees buckled and he sagged against Yang, losing his balance.

“Delico!” Yang exclaimed in alarm. Perhaps the blood loss was more serious than he’d thought. “Forget this,” he huffed. “You can barely stand, so…”

In one smooth motion, Yang picked up Delico, one arm under his knees, and the other around his upper back, pressing Delico’s injured arm against his chest.

“Yang, wha—?! Put…me down,” Delico gasped, the pallor on his face momentarily chased away with a bright blush.

“Hell no,” Yang replied stubbornly, refusing to allow his friend to deny himself any more. “Besides, you’re small. This is nothing,” he assured him.

Delico made a small noise of protest that sounded far too cute for Yang’s heart to handle.

Yang set off down the alley, walking towards the main street where Worick was to pick them up. Despite his earlier hesitation, Delico curled himself up against Yang’s chest resting his head against his shoulder.

“Is it ok? Does it hurt?” Yang asked softly as he felt the fingers of Delico’s hand knot themselves in the front of his undershirt.

“No…I’m…” Delico whispered breathily as he raised his eyes to meet Yang’s.

In that moment, Yang felt this irresistible pull in his chest, and before he understood what he was doing, he was tightening the circle of his arms, lifting Delico closer, while tilting his chin down, leaning in towards Delico’s lips.

“Hey, are you guys, ok?” Worick’s voice cut through Yang’s consciousness, jolting him out of whatever spell kept taking him over, when he knew perfectly well that the only thing he should be thinking about was getting his precious friend to Dr. Theo’s.

Delico inhaled sharply, his gaze quickly darting away from where it had been fixed on Yang’s face. “I’m…..fine,” he stammered, voice thick and halting, and Yang wondered if maybe, just maybe, he hadn’t been the only one caught up in the moment. “Please….everyone stop….worrying.”

Worick quickly opened the back door, and helped Yang, still holding Delico in his arms, into the car. It was an awkward maneuver for Yang, even as strong as he was, to duck through the opening and into the back seat, all while his hands were occupied with carrying Delico.

Worick considered asking Yang to pass him the smaller boy so he could get in more easily, but one look at Yang’s face, and more importantly, at Delico’s small, blood-stained hand, firmly clutching at Yang’s undershirt, was enough to tell him that there would be nothing crueler than to attempt to part the two from each other. So instead, he placed his hand on Yang’s back, helping the young man maintain his balance as he climbed in, carefully minding the top of the door frame, so that neither of the boys accidentally hit his head.

When Worick was sure that Yang was securely seated in the car, Delico still in his arms, he closed the door and made his way to the passenger’s seat. Turning to the dark-skinned man behind the wheel, he said, “Diego-senpai, if you please, we need to get to Theo-sensei’s as fast as possible.”

“Leave it to me,” was his terse reply as the car lurched into motion, and sped away down the street.

As they drove, Worick snuck a glance at the two boys in the back.

Delico’s eyes were closed now, as if he were asleep, his head tucked into the space between Yang’s neck and shoulder, while Yang had tilted his own head down upon Delico’s, his lips pressed against his childhood friend’s pale forehead.

Later, Worick intended to tease the dark-haired boy about the kiss he was surely stealing, but for now, he left them alone.

Delico’s treatment came first. After that was all taken care of, Worick would be sure to make fun of Yang until the younger boy fumed and his ears turned bright red.

He looked forward to it.


End file.
